Last breath of a Firebreather
by NacaMichio
Summary: During a failed mission, Warren sacrifices himself to save the others. Two days later he is rescued, never to speak of the incident again. When Warren wants nothing to do with anyone but his icey girlfriend, Will only just begins to see the problem ahead.


Warren Peace wanted so badly to be a good guy but inside he was just so angry. He wanted more than anything to have friends and be sociabe and to be outgoing but he got angry so easily and the fire would erupt with the slightest provocation. So, he was alone. So alone that now as the air was being sucked out of him he had no one to help him.

When this had happened in the battle strategy room he had Will to help him, but now the cyclone sucked all the air out of him and no one would come for him. He remembered how he was so close to getting friends and fitting in, with Will and Layla and all the others. They were so close to accepting him. Sure he had almost blown Will up but they had become a little better of friends since the attack of the villians.

All he could think of was how much he wished he had Will there to help, and the flaming red hair from the one he loved. He felt the heat leaving his arms as the cyclone took the oxigen from his surroundings. It wasn't enough. The flame still burned in him. The villan grinned on the other side of the cyclone as another villan sprayed water into the wind funnel. He was doused in spray and his breath came in short gaspes that were yanked from him as soon as they were taken in.

"Warren!" He could almost hear her voice calling his name as he sank to the floor. He wished he had killed that speester. He didn't deserve his power. For years Warren didn't either, but he had earned it. Suddenly the cyclone stopped and z large load of water knocked him to the floor. He looked over and saw his friends tied together.

"Warren Peace. We finnaly meet. I hope my young ones didn't harm you." A man in a black cloak walked slowly up to him. Warren choked and closed his eyes and tried to catch his breath.

"Whoever you are, I will kill you if you harm them." Warren choked out, finnally looking at the man above him. A hand came out from under the man's cloak and another load of water hit him in the face. He gasped.

"You have a choice. Them or yourself. Now before you answer, think about it. Think about how hard you tried to be good and how often you tried to be nice and look what it got you? Sure they try to be nice but you know the second you get angry they'll leave you again. The second you get angry you'll hurt them or lose them."

"I don't care."

"Barron was right when he said you were useless! You're too much like your mother. " The man grinned and turned away,"Guess I'll just kill you all. Without any of you the hero's will be done for."

Warren got to his hands and knees and started to heat himself up. The water started to evaporate.

"Warren! Just get out!" Layla screamed. Warren shook the water out of his hair.

"Why can't you people just leave me alone. If you had just let me become a villan, If you had never come to this school, ugh!" His hand lit like a giant lighter and he flung the ball at Will. The ropes burst into flames. Layla screamed as he threw another flame ball at the ropes above them and they fell to the floor.

Suddenly he turned to the man in the black,"What do you want?"

"You're father wants us to break him out. These young ones are just a bonas. Come Warren, join us."

"Yeah, sounds good. Other than, Run Will!" He threw his entire bodies worth of flames at the man. The weakness hit him like a wall of ice. He shivered for the first time in his life when he noticed the cyclone forming around him again. he tried to move but couldn't as the breath was ripped out of him. Why did he keep falling for this trick. He saw Layla try to run to him, the ropes burned off of them.

Will grabbed her around the waist spinning her the other way," No, you go, I'll get him. Go!" Layla looked back at Warren one last time then in a flurry of red hair, she ran from the room with the others.

"Warren!" Will shouted, trying to find a way through. He was suddenly hit with a wall of water.

"Really, Stronghold? You think you can defete us? Ha!" The man grabbed him and picked him up off the ground. Will kicked the man and dropped to the floor.

"Will." He coughed," Just go! Go!" Will nodded.

"I'm comming back for you, Warren! I'll be back." Will ran down the hallway as Warren fell to the floor, unable to hold himself up.

He was going to die, Alone. The way he had always liked it, The way he had always wanted. Now it seemed he would get his wish. Where he was going he would always be alone. Black spots covered his vision as he rolled onto his back and watced as a wave of water engulfed him, and he welcomed the end.

to be continued. . .


End file.
